A Whaite in Time/Credits
Opening Credits A Whaite in Time Closing Credits A Whaite in Time Directed by Mic Graves Produced by Simon Hall Brian Cosgrove Screenplay by Francis Fitzpatrick Music Score by Ben Locket Based on The Amazing World of Gumball by Ben Bocquelet Edited by Nick Wilson Screenplay by Andrew Brenner Jon Foster Mic Graves James Lamont Story by Celine Gobinet Aurelie Charbonnier Oliver Hamilton Director of Photography Camera: Pablo Plaisted Lighting: Lou Dockstader Neel Sethi Rohan Chand Kyla Rae Kowalewski Teresa Gallagher Dan Russell Alexander Armstrong Jimmy Hibbert and Danny Trejo A Film by Mic Graves A CHF Entertainment Production In association with StudioCanal and Okay Productions A Shires Presentation Scrolling Credits Cast: Additional Voices Storyboard Supervisor Chuck Klein Storyboard Artists Amandine Pecharman Jacques Gauthier Florent Poulain Darren Vadenburg Miklos Weigert Nikolay Moustakov Gail Walton Louis Delataille Story Consultant Kent Osbourne Story Manager Michael Gendi Voice Casting Karie Gima Pham Line Producers Jen Coatsworth Chris Bowden Production Managers Gavin McCue Caroline Merlet Production Co-ordinator Karen Harper Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster Locations Lou Dockstader Tommy Panays Production Sophie Kelly Tiffany Maberley Ian McCue Annelyse Vielledent Lead Designer Amandine Pecharman Designs Grant Orchard Steve Small Virgine Kypriotis Titles Grant Orchard Jakob Schuh Heiko Schneck Matthirs Breurle Picture Editor & Voice Director Richard Overall Animation Supervisor Joris van Hulzen Assistant Editor Anthony Hull Voice Recordist & Sound Post Production James O'Brien Fitzrovia Post British Voice Recordist Gregg Hall Additional Music Neil Myers Willie Dowling Lighting & Render Borja Chicharro 3D Lighting Artist Robert Fletcher Head of 3D Animation Paul O'Flanagan 3D Animators Simon Kelleghan Peter Slattery Mick Plummer Patrick Gamble Studio SOI Production Carsten Bunte Sebastian Knebel Background Artists Egbert Reichel Kathrin Mueller Blocking & Character Build Cordula Langhans Julia Dstermann Waldemar Fast Torben Meier Klaus Morscheuser Angela Jedek Michael Sieber Sabrina Schmid Rigging Mark Feller Parzival Rothlein Katharina Frank Rendering Christian Hoehn Felix Schaller Andreas Hummel 3D Animation & Props Supervisor Yvon Jardel 2D Props & Special Effects Manuel Javelle Character & Props Design Dave Whyte Props Ben Mounsey Dave Whittle 2D Animation Dandelion Lionel Marchand Richard Wake Matt Layzell Francois Maumont Giovanni Braggio Puppets Antoinette Marie Sabatier Background Supervisor Antoine Perez Background Artists Antoine Birot Bruno Mayor Geoffrey Skrajewski Cedric Menard Carlos Nieto Lopez German Casado Fraga Paco Rocha Atrio Animation Director Prashant Patel Lead Animators Adam Oliver Elena Veronelli Ed Willmore Clinton J. Priest Animators Billy Allison Shaun Askew Philip Askins Ali Assaf Filippo Cigognini Aurora Febo Alan Highfield Gaia Satya Matteucci Alan Moult Anne Marie Walsh Juz Westall Technical Directors Mathias Schreck Heiko Shneck Assistant Director Max Lang Art Director Antoine Perez Compositing Digital and 3D and CGI Services Layout Production Staff Post Sound Facility Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording POP Sound Studio 360 Howard Schwartz Recording Music Special Effects Roy Huckerby Color Timers Terry Claborn and Jim Passon Negative Cutting by Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Production Staff for CHF Entertainment Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick CHF Entertainment Sudio Team Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Visual Development Special Effects Animation Toon Boom Animation Yowza Animation Production Services Studio 8 Sound Michael Shires Studios Pentagon Studios Facilities Special Thanks Score Mixed at Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by PIC Agency End Title by The Picture Mill and Fugitive Studios Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Songs "Are You Listening?" Written by Keith Hopwood Produced by Phil Bush Performed by Dan Russell With Thanks to City and Country of San Fransico Abraham Lincoln High School The City of Vallejo Prints by Color by and Original Soundtrack Available on CD-Rom Available from © 2018 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Created and Produced at Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick (post-credit stinger) Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:Post Credits